


The Fool & Magician

by Snowsungirl



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowsungirl/pseuds/Snowsungirl
Summary: “So why I wonder?” A mischievous smile contemplated as they watched The Fool, ‘Scout’, wander as they usually do between dominions and realms of the astral plane, and they have temporarily decided to rest on the beach peacefully sitting up, with walking staff laid down.The Magician Arcana ponders between The Fool, Asra, and Amanda in the astral realms in his domain.





	The Fool & Magician

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short drabble thinking about The Magician & Fool Arcana's relationship in regards to their representatives in The Arcana universe. I'd like to think they have an ambiguous relationship as deities due to Asra & the Apprentice.

The Major Arcana were gods themselves in their own right. Nothing like humankind, similar possibly but wiser, more ethereal of mysteries beyond the years that cannot be traced. Of course they have their own personalities, otherwise they wouldn’t be embody in the ancient tarot.

At least they were alive daily more in a certain Magician's representative’s tarot deck, technically two people: Asra and his beloved apprentice Amanda.

Sure all the Arcana have people to represent them symbolically respectively whether they actively know it or not, depending on The Arcana that visits them through dreams or whispers of their visions in the waking world. Of course that all depends on their reasons to see the other themselves isn’t it? It’s quietly known but kept close between the two people if to be close to honest of nightingale like meetings.

Real or not? No direct answers, otherwise what’s the point of having no mysticism or mystery amongst the universe.

But, that’s just it. Their not always meant to be direct in leading of matters of the world, only intuition and what best course of action to take. Counselors wouldn’t sum them up but if you want to define sure, but they’re not a pure human definition of anything, though they know of human emotions and can express some without trouble usually and skepticism...most of the time….

“So why I wonder?” A mischievous smile contemplated as they watched The Fool, ‘Scout’, wander as they usually do between dominions and realms of the astral plane, and they have temporarily decided to rest on the beach peacefully sitting up, with walking staff laid down.

The Magician decided to serenely join their fellow Arcana and enjoy each others company. Scout with their white headscarf, covering their doglike frame, rough but comfortably beige grey travel clothes, and backpack. Innocent snow white eyes of interest decided to show The fox Magician all the interesting things collected from their travels.

Of course they were unique and simple, but good for conversation and company despite Scout being silent physically all the time, but energized all the same. The Magician couldn’t help but chuckle.

The Major Arcana don’t have relationships. They neutrally stand each other as deities with little consequence, nor do they develop personal feelings unlike humans. The orange smooth Fox Magician knew why their was fondness between The Fool & themselves. It was only natural on rare occasions to feel their representative’s feelings towards each other, not act on it.

“Asra and Amanda truly are happy with each other aren’t they?” The Magician stated rather than questioned as they manipulated the small pool grains of sand in their hands showing nothing but a view of the otherside in their palmed grasp. Scout looked into it and gave a happy doglike gentle ‘yip’ in confirmation.

“Their feelings are strong and pure. There is eternal happiness and unconditional love. Many beginnings to come.” Scout’s unspoken words coated the air. It wasn’t in The Fool’s nature to usually speak, for the words are within and heard all the same.

Asra and Amanda lightly danced amongst the safe and cozy snug walls of their shop, candles illuminating the darkness of the night and tapestries in magical mirth, especially with Faust in between the two magicians doing her boops and mischeif.

Familiar soft violet eyes of Asra, couldn’t help but take in Amanda’s smile and soul in her shy brown ones.

The Fox chuckled. “We Arcana usually are supposed to be neutral when it comes to our representatives and universe, but I’m glad Asra is happy, and more so.” Then he looked back on the calm laidback Fool Arcana.

“We’re not like humans, forming relationships and experiencing perhaps the deepest hearts of their kind, but Scout, I wouldn’t mind having these moments of peace side to side”. They said as they got up and slowly walked away to meld with the enigmaticness of their domain, and Scout silently followed, with only paw prints of footprints fading away in the dry sand.

No trace remains on the beach of anyone having been there after that, except for the small fading pools of shimmering grain sand evaporating into simple dirt, after showing another visionlike view. Asra and Amanda holding hands as they slept together, for once without worry of the future that lied ahead of them amongst the stars above.


End file.
